Ossion
This race is now a full member of the Oro Convent. Any players wishing to play an Ossion must be Convent members or rebels or holdouts from the old Ossion Empire in the Saiyu Empire or in pirate groups. Anatomy/Biology Types: Maka'Lak (average civilian) and Taka'Lak (overseers of biological engineering and inferior DNA-manipulated races) Description: Ossion are extremely pale white, hairless, and humanoid due to their subterranean nature. They have two arms and legs and said to have staring, "dead-seeming" eyes. The veins underneath their skin are visible and their pupils are in the shape of oblong plus symbols. Male Average Height: 10 ft Maka'Lak - 15 ft Taka'Lak Average Weight: 400 lbs Maka'Lak - 600 lbs Taka'Lak Average Build: Both the Maka'Lak and the Taka'Lak share similar body types with a tall, lean, muscular build Coloration: Pale white Average Lifespan: Maka'Lak 800 years - Taka'Lak 1200 years Female Average Height: 8 ft Maka'Lak - 13 ft Taka'Lak Average Weight: 300 lbs Maka'Lak - 400 lbs Taka'Lak Average Build: Both types share a similar build with a slender, more feminine build with toned legs and wide hips for birthing purposes. Coloration: Pale white Average Lifespan: Maka'Lak 900 years - Taka'Lak 1200 years Extra: The Taka'Lak subspecies, since early childhood, is encased in a biomechanical suit that over time modifies the body based on a preset modification template set by predecessors. This allows for more intricate, evolutionary biological changes deemed worthy of addition and deletion from the gene pool in the gene manipulation incubation pods. Politics Political System: Oro Convent, Saiyu Empire, or Independent Values: The main value of the Ossion race is the further development of the race as a whole to someday achieve what is deemed as true immortality. Diplomacy: The Ossion race view contact with races as a need but with a certain amount of avoidance as to not hinder with their research of biological engineering and gene manipulation of inferior races within the Metius Nebula. Age of Spacefaring Civilization: 550 million years ago Technology Military: Depends on affiliation. Civilian/Public: Depends on affiliation. Overview: The use of biological engineering technology has been used to the point of having the Ossion viewed as deities by the inferior races that they are responsible for both creating and manipulating down to the genetic level. Racial Information Traditions: Every new generation is implanted with certain biological engineering modifications from the previous generation from the data attained in their lifetimes of research. Conflicts/Issues: The Ossion race has had certain inner conflict with the use of their biological engineering technology due to both the Maka'Lak and Taka'Lak differing in their usage from time to time. Relevant History: * 590 million year ago, the biological engineering modification technology is perfected to the point of encryption in a single line of code. * 575 million years ago, religion as an institution is removed from Ossion society as it is deemed cancerous and a distraction. * 550 million years ago, the Ossion race attains spacefaring technology from self-research efforts. * 525 million years ago, full exploration and seeding of worlds worthy for research and observation is initiated. The manipulation of native primitive species is done on planets with hospitable living conditions for intelligent life to develop in the Metius Nebula. * 500 million years ago, initial contact with the Oro Convent is established and technology trade is started between the two. The establishment of some cattle races is done by selecting certain races the Ossion race has genetically modified. * 480 million years ago, genetic encryption from the Taka'Lak generation to generation is established for the entire race. * 1 year ago, the Ossion side with the Grand Cleric in the Oro Convent's Civil War. Category:Playable Race